Happy Endings
by Bethxoxo
Summary: It was a one-shot. Now Sam is pregnant, how will Tom and Sam cope? Especially with Toms dad returning. Will it be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a carry on from Saturdays ep! Thank you for all of your reviews on my last fic! This is just a one-shot! But if you would like me to carry it on I will! Thank you again and please review! x**

"Do you think you'll see him again?" She asked Tom

"I don't know, I don't know what I'll do. He may not even recover." He said Staring blankly into the distance.

"I should never of asked you to go and see him." She said guiltily.

"Yes you should, I know I have problems Sam, I know I do. But then now I'm meeting him, I know the only way is to figure them out by myself and understanding him isn't going to help me do that. I need to know who I am, Not who he is." He told her

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He said calmly.

"Well maybe i could try and help, you know having me around might make things simpler." She told him and they both smiled at each other before they kissed and hugged. As she pulled away from the hug she looked at him.

"Tom?.."

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to be a Dad?" She asked nervous about what he would think about her discovery.

"Are you being serious?" He asked

"When do I ever lie?" She said

Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her and he smiled.

"I would love it" He told her before touching her stomach and giving her a kiss.

Things may seem bad at the moment but everything has a happy ending. And after all if anybody needs a happy ending they would be top of the list.

**I'm Not sure about this, It's just an idea I had.**


	2. Chapter 2

As they stepped out of the ED they felt the cold on their faces.

"What a day!" Tom said

"I know!" Sam replied.

"It's so hectic in there but so calm out here, I don't know how Tess does it. Nothing ever phases her."

"Oh I don't know, Good friends and keeping life simple!" She told him as they watched Tess and Zoe walk off into the distance.

"You know sometimes I wish my life was more simple." He told her

"Complications are good!"

"You always think like that!"

"Always" She told him before she they shared a kiss and walked off into the distance holding hands.

As they reached Toms apartment they stepped in and just collapsed onto the sofa.

"Tea?" He asked her.

"Yeah" She said before he disappeared into the kitchen and begun to busy himself with kettles and cups. She sat patiently. Thinking about the events of the day. She wondered if Tom would see his father again and weather his Father would be a part of their son or daughters life. She knew that the past few weeks had been really hard for Tom and had had a huge bearing on him. Before she knew it she was snapped out of those thoughts by Tom returning into the living room and handing her a cup of tea.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just thinking" She told him.

"If he does get better, you know your father. Do you think you will see him again?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. After all he did kill someone."

"He still might deserve a second chance." She told him

"Maybe.." He said

"Do you know how many weeks you are?" He asked.

"Not yet. We need to book a scan." She said

"Okay, Are you okay about all of this?" He asked

"Yeah, I suppose I just need to get my head around all of this! I mean yesterday I was just Sam Nicholls, and now I am going to be a Mum." She told him.

"Everything will be okay" He told her before she put her head on his shoulder and he pulled her into a hug. Before he knew it she was fast asleep and he had put the blanket over her and she was now sleeping peacefully on him. He had never actually noticed how beautiful she was. And how lucky he was to have a perfect girlfriend who he loved very much and was now pregnant.

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I am going to carry it on! Please review! It does make me happy!

Beth x


	3. Chapter 3

**I have tried to make this one longer! I hope it works well! Please review! x**

Tom was awake first. He had got up, showered and dressed before Sam had even woke up. He didn't want to wake her but their shift was starting soon and he didn't want to be late.

"Sam?" He said whilst shaking her slightly. "Time to get up"

"urghhh, why now? I'm too tired!" She replied before rubbing her eyes and sitting up slightly.

"Come we have got the scan today!" He replied excitedly

"Fine" She replied before heading off to the shower and getting changed.

He took the time to call the hospital to see how his father was doing. He was curious about him and needed to know whether he was still alive! After a long half an hour of being put on hold and stupid music playing he had finally found out that his father was on Dawain and had been operated on the night before.

"You okay?" Sam asked as she entered the living room now fully dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah, Just called the hospital about Peter. He was operated on last night and its not looking too good." He told Sam with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Tom, I'm so sorry!" She said coming over to sit next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this?" He told her "I mean I didn't even know him till yesterday and now I feel like part of me is being ripped out"

She just looked at him, she didn't know what to say. Her parents had always been there for her. Whilst everything was going on with Dylan and whilst she was in the army, she couldn't relate to what Tom was feeling because she had never been through it.

"Maybe you should go and see him?" She asked him hoping that she was helping in some form.

"I don't know" He replied "Come on we best get going" He said before they both disappeared out of the house hand in hand and starting their half an hour walk to the ED.

When they arrived they walked through reception as usual and straight into the staffroom.

"When is the scan then?" Sam asked Tom

"Half 12, don't be late" She told her smirking slightly.

"I'm never one to be late Dr. Kent" she said hitting him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Oi! That hurt!" he shouted sarcastically.

"Too bad" She told her before going off to start her shift.

The ED had been relatively quiet which meant that Sam and Tom could get off early to go to their scan. Nobody else knew that Sam was pregnant yet.

As they entered maternity Sam started to get quite nervous. She didn't know why though.

"Hi, Sam Nicholls" She said looking more confident than she felt.

"Yeah, at 12;30?" The receptionist asked.

"Yep, thats me" She said and the receptionist handed them a form and they went and sat in the waiting area.

"You nervous" Tom asked

"Nah, me nervous?" She told him

"Your hands are shaking and by the look of it your pupils are dilated." He said

"Okay, maybe a bit" She replied and Tom gave her a hug and then looked at her.

"Look at me." He told her and she did.

"It's going to be fine, Trust me" He said and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sam Nicholls" The midwife called.

Tom made a signal that they were here and they followed her into the scan room.

"So do you know how many weeks you are?" The midwife she now knew as Jenny asked.

"No" Sam said.

"Okay, well if you would like to roll your top up and we can see how this baby is doing!" she said smiling slightly. Sam then rolled up her top.

"Okay, this is going to be cold"

Sam winced slightly at the coldness of the gel and then Tom took her hand and they saw their beautiful little baby on the screen for the first time. Toms face lit up as soon as he saw the little baby on the screen causing Sam to look at him happily.

"By the look of it you are probably about 10 weeks." Jenny told them

"Okay" Tom said and looked at Sam smiling.

The midwife then printed out the scan picture and handed it to Sam. She then wiped off the gel from Sam's stomach and Sam sat up.

"Thank you" They both said before leaving maternity and heading back down to the ED.

As they arrived they were greeted by the smell of antiseptic. They both headed for the staffroom. When they arrived they just looked at each other.

"I love you so much" Tom said.

"I love you too" She said.

Their shift had now finished and they were leaving the ED and heading for Tom's.

When they arrived they hung up their coats and headed to sit in the living room.

"Long day, huh." Sam said

"Yeah! A day and a half!" Tom replied. Then Sam took out the scan picture from her bag and they both just stared at it.

"Tom, about your father.." Sam said.

"What about him?" Tom asked.

"Well I think you should go and see him. After all he might be dying. You might regret it for the rest of your life if you don't go." She told him

"Fine." He said

"I can come with you if you want.."

"Yes...Please" He said and hugged her tightly.

**So next time they go to Dawain and visit his Dad! Thank you everyone for all of your reviews and everything! I have loved reading them! Thank you so much again! If anybody has any ideas for the next few chapters I'd love too hear them! Im seriously stuck! **


	4. Chapter 4

As Tom woke up from his uncomfortable slumber he remembered that today was the day he and Sam were going to see this father. He stretched his arms and woke up Sam.

"Morning sleepyhead" He said. Instead of replying she just ran to the toilet and was sick! Tom followed her and rubbed her back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine" she told him before being sick again.

"Morning Sickness?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a minute" she told him before flushing the chain of the toilet and disappearing into the bedroom. She was then downstairs 10 minutes later dressed and ready for work.

"You sure you are okay?" He asked her.

"Tom, there are still another few weeks of this. I'll be fine stop fussing!" she said before going off into the kitchen and making herself some breakfast. When she had finished she walked back into the living room and gave Tom a hug.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be fine! Trust me" She said and with that they both got into Tom's car and began their journey to the ED.

"What time are we going to see him then?" Sam asked whist Tom started the ignition.

"After our shift finishes" He said whilst starting the car and started to drive.

"Okay" She replied and then there was an uncomfortable silence until they got to the ED and both went their separate ways.

"Are you okay Sam?" Fletch asked seeing her look slightly paler than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied

"You sure?" he said

"Yes, stop fussing" She told him before going off to find a patient.

It was now lunchtime and Tom and Sam were sat in the staffroom.

"You okay" Tom asked her

"Yeah, you?"

"Not too bad" He said and then handed her a cup of tea. She then cuddled up to him and he kissed her on the cheek.

After almost half an hour of talking about baby names their lunch break was over.

There had just been a roof collapse at a school and Tom and Sam had been asked to go.

"Sam, you can't go. What if something happens to the baby?"

"It won't, Tom I will be fine."

"No Sam, you're not going, I'll get Ash too." He told her

"Tom.."

"No, you are staying here!" he told her firmly to which she stormed off and gave him a evil look.

"Ash?!" Tom shouted as he could see him standing at reception

"Yeah?" Ash asked whilst walking over to Tom.

"Can you go to the school with me instead of Sam?" he asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she isn't well and I don't think it would be good for her." He tolf him lying through his teeth.

"Okay then" He said and went off to get some green overalls.

When they arrived at the scene it was chaos, there was people everywhere and firemen.

"Woah!" Tom said and that's all could be said before they ran off to go and help the injured people.

They had been at the scene for 2 hours now and things were starting to calm down.

Tom still had Sam on his mind. He hoped that she wasn't mad at him.

Back at the ED it was hectic. But Ash and Tom had just got back and things were starting to die down.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, Just a few cuts" He said.

"Are we still going to see your father?" She asked

"Do you want to?" Tom asked her

"Yep" she replied

"Right then" he said and got on with treating the casualties.

Their shift had finished and they were on their way to Dawain.

When they got there they spotted Peter and went over to him.

"Tom" Peter said weakly and Tom just looked at him.

"Hello" Sam said showing that she was here aswell.

"I'm so glad you came" He said to Tom

"Well, here I am" He said

"Feeling better?" Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, not really" He replied.

"I can imagine" Sam said

From then it was just awkward nobody knew what to say or when to say it.

Tom just kept looking at Peter eyeing him up and down.

"I'm so sorry Tom" Peter said "I didn't want you to be angry with me, I thought I did what was best at the time"

"I forgive you" he said much to the surprise of Sam and Peter

"Thank you" He said just as the machines started to beep continually and Sam and Tom were pushed out of the way.

After watching the staff on Dawain do all they could to try and save Peter he was pronounced dead. Tom them walked off punching a door on the way.

"Sorry" Sam said before following him and catching up.

"Tom, I'm so sorry" She told him, she could see tears coming out of his eyes and she gave him a hug. They then went to find Tom's car and headed home. When they arrived they both just went upstairs and went to bed. Sam hoping to breach the subject of Peter in the morning.

**Thank you again for all your reviews! It means a lot! Thank you too xHanaMitchx for the idea for the next few chapters! Please review! I hope this works!**

**Follow me on twitter**** Beth_Lyon**

**Beth x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay then I've had the best weekend ever! On Friday Charlotte did a follow spree and tweeted me, Danielle and Kasey 3 times! Then she was on I love my country and Casualty on the same night! This is the next chapter then! Enjoy! **

Sam was already up. She had showered and changed by the time Tom had even decided to get out of bed. She was worried about how to approach him this morning. She didn't know whether he would be upset, angry, happy. She was scared in a way, she wasn't the best at touchy feely and she wouldn't know what to say. When she heard the footsteps upstairs she knew Tom was awake. She decided to make them both a coffee because she knew Tom would be getting in the shower. As she began to busy herself with cups and kettles she heard the door open and saw Tom standing there. His eyes were red and swollen as if he had been crying.

"Come here" she said before giving him a tight hug. "It'll all be okay" She told him before returning to the kettle and finishing making them a coffee.

"Why am I so upset" He asked her "I mean I knew him for all of two days and now it feels like a part of my heart has been ripped out"

"Its only natural, He was your father. He may not of been throughout your life but you are still related to him, he is still biologically related to you and that means something" She told him whilst handing him his cup which he nodded his appreciation before talking again.

"Maybe its better this way" he told her.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, He's gone now, which means there is no more stress in my life and no more wondering" He told her as he started to walk off and get ready for work. Sam quickly grabbed his hand and he turned to face her.

"Tom, don't think that. He was still s apart of your life, However small it may be" She told him before he turned and made his way up the stairs the words that Sam had just said springing around in his mind.

"Tom" She called up. She was starting to worry as he had been up there for an hour and they had work in 20 minutes. "Are you okay?" After hearing him reply she was certain he hadn't done anything stupid. 10 minutes later he made an appearance downstairs and him and Sam set of for work. Sam was certain that he shouldn't be working but he had said otherwise. He knew he was going to be the gossip of the ED as news spreads around the hospital fast. Both of their thoughts were short lived as they approached the ED. They were surprised when they walked through the ED and nobody looked or whispered. When they walked into the staffroom Zoe was already there making herself a Coffee and involved in a in depth conversation on her phone. She barley noticed that Tom and Sam had arrived. Tom had quickly left trying to avoid a conversation with Zoe which hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam.

"How's Tom" Zoe asked Sam obviously finished on the phone causing Sam to turn roung and face her.

"I'm not sure" She replied truthfully "He is saying he is fine but I can see right through him" She told her with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"It's only natural Sam, people deal with grief in different ways. This must be his." She told her "What about you? How are you?" Zoe asked her.

"Me, I'm fine" Sam told her lying through her teeth. The truth was she had a banging headache and couldn't keep her mind of Tom.

"You sure?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" She replied before quickly leaving the staffroom as Zoe eyed her cautiously. She knew Sam wasn't fine and she knew that Tom wasn't either. She had some serious investigating to do!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been on Holiday! Thank you for all of your reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

She had been watching them both all day. Tom seemed like that past 2 days hadn't happened, Sam on the other hand was struggling. Zoe didn't know why though. Sam had no relation to Peter whatsoever and has spoken to him for all of five minutes. She couldn't understand why Tom was coping better. She didn't know what was really going on in Sams head though. Nobody knew. She didn't like to share things with anybody. She liked to keep them wrapped up and just try to forget about them. Everybody could tell Sam was struggling; They had noticed her Pale considerably throughout the day and she began to get more stressed. Usually she was calm and collected. Nothing could phase her. After all she was Sam Nicholls; Army girl, MMA fighter, Queen of intubation. But something was bothering her and Zoe needed to know.

"Fletch" Zoe said quietly

"Yeah?" He replied as cheerful as ever

"Have you seen Sam today?" She asked him

"Yeah, She doesn't look to good though" He told her

"Do you think you could try and get her to talk? I've never seen her like this. I think she will listen to you" Zoe asked Fletch.

"I'll try, I don't know if she will listen though Zo" Fletch told her before walking off and looking for Sam.

After searching the whole ED he finally realised he hadn't checked the toilets. He walked in and heard somebody being sick.

"Are you okay in there" Fletch asked.

Sam immediately recognised the voice as Fletch's and began to panic.

"errm, yeah I'll be out in a second." She replied and stood up flushing the chain on the way out. She quickly walked over to the sinks and splashed her face with water as she felt Fletch rub her back and she turned to face him.

"You okay" He asked as he saw tears glisten in her eyes and he took her in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam pulled away.

"I'm sorry" She said before walking off and out of the toilets. Fletch had followed her to the staffroom and watched her flop onto the sofa.

"So what's up then" Fletch asked her as he sat next her. She didn't reply she was just sat there staring into space.

"Sam?" Fletch asked her trying to get her attention on him

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked him

"What's up?" He asked her for the second time in 5 minutes.

"Oh, nothing" she replied quickly.

"Sam you have just broke down in tears in my arms and been sick, You don't look to good and I can that's not the first time you've been sick" He told her "So what's up?" He asked again hoping for a reply this time.

"I'm pregnant." And that's all that was said before a middle aged man who was obviously in some distress burst in holding a scalpel and locking the door.

**I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger! Thank you for your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

They could hear the pleas coming from the other side of the door. They were telling him to stop and to unlock the door. Of course this just got him more upset and he let out a high pitched scream and that's when everyone fell silent. Sam began to step towards him. He was obvious he had physiological problems. The fact he had a scalpel in his hand didn't bother Sam as she knew he wasn't going to use it. She could see Fletch try and pull her arm back but she didn't go back she just moved further towards him.

"My names Sam what's yours?" She asked him nicely

"Marcus" He replied. His breath was shaky and he was sweating. It was obvious he didn't want to be in this situation. His hands were shaking and you could tell from his body language he was scared.

"Now Marcus, I know you don't want to be here, In this room holding up a scalpel at us do you?" She told him calmly. You never would've thought that 10 minutes ago she was crying in Fletch's arms. Marcus shook his head and dropped the scalpel and started to cry. He had fell to the floor and was now crying. Sam walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder as a way of trying to comfort him. Unknown to her he didn't like to be touch and as she touched his shoulder he pushed her away quite forcefully and she fell back onto the corner of the kitchen counter banging her head hard and falling to the ground. Fletch watched as she was flung into the counter. A pool of blood slowly forming around her head and she was unconscious. He quickly ran over to her and checked her pulse. It was weak. Her breathing was shallow aswell. He began to hear shouting from outside: asking what had happened. He quickly ran over and opened the door. The security guards ran in and restrained Marcus whilst Tom ran over to Sam. Fletch just stood there. He want able to process the last few minutes. How one minute Sam was standing there and the next she was on the floor. Zoe had managed to move Tom out of the way so they could put her on a trolley.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got into resus they hooked her up to the correct machines.

"Can somebody get an imedate CT scan" Zoe shouted before Jamie ran over to the phone and started to book it.

"5 minutes" He shouted back and Zoe replied with a nod. Tom just stood there everything was still unreal. Sam was still unconscious and He didn't know what would happen to the Baby. The baby. He forgot that she was pregnant. He walked over to where Zoe was standing and patted her shoulder.

"She's pregnant" he said quietly

Zoe took a deep breath before replying "Okay, How many weeks?"

"Twelve, there going to be ok aren't they?" He asked

"We're doing the best we can okay" She told him before Big Mac took her for her CT scan.

When they arrived back The CT just showed concussion and the cut on the back of her head just needed stitching up. They had to do a scan as well. Nobody knew what the outcome of the scan would be after all she had suffered quite a fall and she had been unconscious for a while. Tess then brought over the ultra sound and checked on the baby. Tom was stood next to Sam holding her hand and concentrating on the screen, the screen which would now show their future. You could feel the tension in the room. When Tess put the probe on Sam's stomach everybody just watched. When a smile graced Tess' lips everybody relaxed. Tom muttered something in Sam's ear and then kissed her forehead. Tess then left the room along with Zoe and Jamie and left them alone.

I know its short but I just needed to get this written, My laptops sort of broke so updates won't be regular. I'll try and get another one up tonight thanks for your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

As Sam slowly come round she could hear the beeping of the heart rate monitor which was beside her surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. She noticed she wasn't in her scrubs anymore and she was in a hospital gown. There was a drip next to her bed and her head ached. She didn't know why she was here. The last thing she remembered was being in the staffroom with Fletch and she was telling him about the pregnancy. She was relieved when Zoe walked in. Hopefully she could give her some answers.

"What happened?" Sam asked curiously

"You we're in the staff room? The man with a scalpel?" Zoe questioned hoping she would remember herself.

"He pushed me" She said remembering what had happened. "Fletch, where's Fletch? Is he okay?" She asked worringly.

"He's fine. It Was you we were worried about" Zoe said.

"And the baby?" Sam asked

"Fine" Zoe said

"Where's Tom?"

" He went home, to get you a few things. We need to keep you in overnight for observation" Zoe said as Sam let out a huge sigh.

"I just want to go home Zoe. Please?"

"I'm sorry Sam, you've been unconscious for a while, we need to keep you in incase you have a seizure or something"

"Fine, Can I see Fletch?"Sam asked

"He's gone home, he was pretty shook up"

"Oh was all she could say before she felt like she was going to be sick she put the back of her hand on her mouth and puked into the cardboard dish that Zoe was holding. Whilst Zoe rubbed her back.

"Thanks" Sam said

"No worries" Zoe said before leaving resus and Sam was sat alone processing her thoughts of the day.

About an hour later Tom had returned and he entered resus walking over to Sam.

"You're awake!" Tom said

"Yep, I'm sorry" She said

"What for?"

"If I hadn't of interfered then this wouldn't of happened and i wouldn't have been hit and I would never have risked our babies life" She said as a tear rolled down her face.

"But they baby is fine and you are fine. So stop worrying" He told her wiping the tear with his thumb.

"Try to sleep it will do you good"

"I suppose"

"I love you, and this baby. We'll be a family, Big house, Garden."

"That sounds perfect, I love you too." She said before she fell asleep leaving Tom with his thoughts.

**Sorry! I haven't updated for a while! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! My laptop still is broke so updates won't be regular! This chapter is for Dani, Abbey and Kasey because they are amazing! Please Review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

When Sam woke the next morning Tom was still at her bedside holding her hand. He looked awful; there were huge bags under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't slept.

"Tom" She said

"Morning" He said

"You should go home and sleep, you look awful" Sam told him

"Thanks" He said sarcastically

"No, I'm serious, Please go home and sleep for me? I'll be fine. I promise"

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours though to take you home" he told her

"Okay" She said before Tom disappeared leaving her alone.

About half an hour later Fletch wandered in.

"Hey" he said

"Hi, Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, how about you"

"Fine, I wasn't the one who was hit though" He said

"I suppose" She said just as Zoe walked in.

"Right we've kept a close eye on your and nothing seems to have changed. We're going to send you for another CT just to check there isn't any bleeding that has developed overnight and then we can discharge you. Where's Tom?"

"He went home, he didn't sleep. He'll be back soon"

"Okay, well your CT scan is in half an hour. Big Mac will be in to take you"

"Thank you" Sam said before Zoe walked out of resus once again leaving her and Fletch.

Sam looked at Fletch who had obvious guilt in his features. She didn't know why though, after all it was her fault that she had intervened, He had warned her.

"Fletch" she said

"Yeah?"

"Don't feel guilty, It was my fault. I shouldn't have got involved" She told him

"At least you're okay" He said and took Sam's hand.

They had just talked for 30 minutes whilst Sam had waited for the CT scan. Big Mac had now come and was wheeling Sam to CT.

"You gave us quite a fright!" Tess said

"I know, I'm sorry" She replied and they had got to CT.

Sam was in the scanner for a few minutes before Zoe had given the scan the all clear; which now meant that it was time to go home; how? She didn't know. Tom wasn't back yet.

"Right it looks like you can be discharged" Zoe said as Sam signed the forms.

"I'll just have to wait for Tom to come back, he will be here soon." She told Zoe

"Okay, well when he's here your free to go" Zoe said and Sam smiled

"Thanks" she said and Zoe smiled.

It had been a long half an hour before Tom had returned. He had walked over to where Sam was; she had already changed out of her hospital gown and was in her normal clothes.

"You allowed to go then?"

"Yeah" She replied smiling as he helped her off the bed and she put on her jacket. When they arrived back at their flat she was happy to finally get home. When they got inside she headed straight upstairs to take a shower.

"Sam be careful of the stitches in your head, they will come out if you get them wet" He shouted up to her

"I know that, I am a doctor you know!" She replied sarcastically and got in the shower.

When she got out she could smell something cooking. She headed to the bedroom and put on her favourite pjs and followed the smell!

"You cooked?" She asked Tom surprisingly "I mean I know I just got out of hospital but I didn't think you would cook!"

"Well.." He said laughing slightly

"What is it then?"

"Pasta bake" He replied

"Wow...I didn't even think you could use the kettle never mind the oven!" She told him

"HA HA, Very funny!" He said "This will be the best thing you have ever tasted"

"Okay ill believe that when I've tasted it" She said as she walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Yes! Corrie" She muttered to herself and Tom walked in.

"Corrie? Really? I didn't think you we're into all of this? Next thing you know you'll be watching Jeremy Kyle" He said laughing to himself to which Sam through a cushion at his head.

"You know at the ED, when you said about the house and the big garden? Did you mean it?" She asked him.

"Of course I did, I want all of that stuff; y'know a dog and a swing set. The stuff I never had" He replied as he walked over to where she was sitting and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

For the next half an hour they watched coronation street, Tom laughing at Sam as she shouted at the TV.

"Shouldn't you check on the food?" She said and he quickly ran into the kitchen taking it out of oven.

"Great" He said to himself as it was burnt "Just great"

Sam had decided she needed to see weather she was right and he couldn't cook. As usual she was right.

"Chinese then?" She asked

"Yeah, Probably the best option" He replied laughing slightly.

After an hour of ordering food and eating they we're snuggled up on the couch watching Pitch Perfect. Sam resting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep slowly.

**Sorry! It's took me ages to write this! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! I don't know where I'm going with this fic! It's just improvisation! Thank you all for reading! It's nearly up to 4,00 views thank you so much! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Sam woke up in Toms arms, he was snoring as per usaual. She decided as he tried to cook last night she would make him breakfast. She had got out of his arms and he was now saying something she had no idea about. She had managed to laugh quietly as she exited the bedroom. Her head was still sore. When she had finally arrived in the kitchen she had to run back upstairs again as she felt urge to be sick. Tom was then woken up by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Once his eyes had adjusted he ran to the bathroom to see Sam sat next to the toilet looking awful. He went over and sat next to her holding her hair as she was sick again.

"Finished?" He asked

"Yeah" She said nodding slightly and standing up swaying slightly. Tom quickly grabbed her arms and held her up. "Thanks"

"Come on lets go downstairs" He said helping her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. They both went into the living room and sat down.

"I was gonna cook breakfast" she said

"I suppose I'll have to do it then" He said smirking slightly

"oh great" she said and Tom had already disappeared off into the kitchen "Try not to burn it this time!" She shouted.

She was now scrolling through the sky planner; the only things that were on were either Jeremy Kyle or the news.

"Tom?! What are you cooking this time then?" She asked.

"Toast" He shouted back

"And theres me thinking I was going to be getting bacon" She said quietly

"what was that" He asked smirking slightly

"Oh, nothing I was just talking to myself" she told him laughing when he came back in he was holding two plated; one for each of them. He passed her one and they both ate quietly. When they had both finished eating Tom took out the plates. When he cam back in the living room Sam had found something half decent on the tv

"We don't have work today, we can either have a duvet day or go house hunting" He said

"So you were serious about all of that" she told him smiling

"Of course I was" he said

"Well house hunting it is then!" He said!

**I know this is only short but its just a filler; The next chapter will be the house hunting! Im not entirely sure how getting a house works after all Im only 13! But ill try and get it right! Thank you all for reviewing and reading! A special thank you to i_catch_aliens for always reviewing and for giving me some great ideas! The next chapter should be up later today!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Once they we're both ready they had got in the car and were driving to the estate agents. Sam already had the perfect house in her head; A big garden and kitchen with 4 bedrooms and a pond. She didn't know why she wanted a pond but she always had liked the idea of having ducks. Once they had found a parking space they headed inside.

"Hi, we're looking to buy a house" Tom said

"Okay, follow me" The helpful assistant replied as they went over to a desk and both took a seat.

"So what sort of house are you looking for?" The lady asked them both.

"Well, a big garden and a big kitchen with 4 bedrooms" Tom said

"And a pond" Sam added whilst Tom tried to hide his surprise.

"Well, we have a lot of houses fitting that description" The lady told them.

"I'll give you some information on the houses we have like that and ill let you go away and discuss them and then if you make appointments for the houses you like you can go and view them and its all goes from there" She said with a smile and handed them the leaflets.

"Thank you" Tom said as he took Sam's hand and walked out of the estate agents.

"Well that was simple" Sam said

"I know, I thought it would be more difficult" Tom said

"Welcome to the 21st century" She replied.

"Tom, I want food" She told him.

"Right come on then" He said as they both walked into town in search of a suitable place to eat.

They had been walking round for an hour as everywhere Tom had suggested Sam had said no too. When they had finally found a place Sam ordered the most disgusting thing ever.

"Marmite and baked beans on toast? You have got to be kidding me, that's disgusting" Tom told her

"It's the baby's choice not mine" She replied as she started eating and Tom pulling funny faces. When they had finished and paid they both walked out.

"Do you want to go home? Because we could do some baby shopping" He said and Sam smiled and nodded.

"Let's go then"

After an hour of walking around mothercare and countless clothes shops Sams back was hurting and she wanted to go home.

"Can we go home?" She asked

"Yeah, course" He said and she smiled s they both walked back over to the car. Tom had put the stuff in the boot. They had just bought unisex clothes as they didn't know the gender yet. Sam had already got in. She looked exhausted. After a short drive they were finally back home and Sam had collapsed on the sofa leaving Tom to carry all of the shopping inside. He placed it all on the floor and set next to her and pulled he into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked "You look pale"

"Gee, Thanks Tom!" She said "No, I'm fine, just tired"

"You should get some sleep" He said

"Ill be fine" She said a she got up and walked over to where Tom had plonked the shopping.

"We bought a lot" She said laughing slightly

"I know" Tom replied walking over and helping her get it all out, When they had finished and put it all in boxes they were both exhausted. Sam was looking worse than she did before.

"Sam, you look really bad" Tom said as he felt her head. "You have a temperature"

"I'm not dying though" She told him as she walked past him and climbed the stairs she wasn't aware that Tom was following her. When she got to the top she headed for the bedroom and got into bed.

"You're not okay are you" He said

"No, I feel awful" she said as he climbed in next to her and wrapped his arm around her. They lay there for a while; Sam had fell asleep and Tom didn't want to move in case he woke her up. Whilst sitting there he mind had done somersaults. Thinking about their future and his past. Everyone had a past some worse than others. Tom's past was something he didn't like to bring up. He loved his parents; but everything that had happened recently was getting to him. He didn't understand how somebody could abandon their own child especially as he was so close to becoming a Dad, he could never give up his own child. He was glad he was adopted though. His father was a waste of space. Something he promised himself was that he was going to be the best father he could be and he knew even if Sam wouldn't admit it herself she was scared, but she would be a good mum. She started to stir and Tom was brought out of this thoughts by her running to the toilet to be sick. He quickly followed her and rubbed her back gently waiting until she was finished before he passed her a tissue.

"Come on, back to bed" He told her and guided her back.

"I'll cook you something" He said "What do you want?"

"Nothing" she told him "I'm not hungry"

"You need to eat something" He said

"I'll eat Ben and Jerry's" she told him

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yep, I don't feel like anything else" She said

"Okay" he said holding his hands up "I'll have to go out though seeing as you refuse to have it in the house" He told her and she smiled.

"Thank you" She said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out on his quest for Ben and Jerry's. When he had finally found somewhere that was open he quickly went in and got some. When he got home he found Sam on the sofa crying over and episode of corrie.

"Your not crying are you?" He asked as he walked in.

"Of course not, why did you take so long?" She asked "I've been waiting"

"Have you remembered that its midnight?" He told her

"Oh...yeah" She said

"Well...? did you get it?"

"Yes" He said as he handed her the bag and got her a spoon.

"Well...I'm going to bed, we have work tomorrow so don't stay up to late, Love you" He said laughing slightly at Sam having chocolate all over her face

"Good night" She said as he went up the stairs and got into bed.

**Yay! I found writing this chapter quite difficult! Thank you for all of your reviews, they really mean a lot! I am in the middle of another fic called Long lost sisters so that should be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tom had woke up early that morning. Sam was not next to him like she usually was. He walked down the stairs quietly; he thought she was probably asleep on the couch as that where he had left her last night. He was right: she was lay there sleeping peacefully. Her face was pale but she still looked beautiful. He took her hand and called her name quietly.  
"Sam? Time to get up! We have work!" He said as she mumbled something and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Ugh" she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes then she quickly ran to the bathroom in time be violently sick in the toilet. Tom held her hair back and rubbed her back. When she was finished she sat next to Tom on the bathroom floor and cuddled up to him.  
"You sure your okay to go in today? You don't look the best and I don't want you catching anything" he told her.  
"I'll be fine!" She told him as she got up and made her way to their bedroom. He followed her and watched her try on a pair of jeans and get stressed because they didn't fit her anymore. She sat down on the bed and started crying as he sat next to her and laughed.  
"I'm too fat" she told him.  
"Your not fat your pregnant Sam, leggings are going to be your new best friend" he told her as she got up and picked out some leggings and a baggy t-shirt she put them on and looked in the mirror at her slowly forming bump. Tom had got changed too and they both went downstairs and got their breakfast and went to work; As it was Sams first day back she got lots if welcome backs and congratulations'. She went into the staff room and changed into her scrubs and went off to start her shift in the ED. It wasn't that busy today so she wasn't worked that hard. Tom had seen her struggle throughout the day. She looked more and more tired and paled considerably.  
"Sam, are you sure you're okay to be working? I mean you don't look the best" Tom said as she sighed.  
"Ugh, I feel awful" she admitted  
"Come on, I'll ask Zoe if we can get of early yeah?" He replied as she nodded and cuddled him. He kissed her forehead and walked off to find Zoe.  
"Zoe? Do you mind If me and Sam get off early? She's not feeling well, she does look like she's about to faint" Tom asked Zoe  
"Yeah, sure. You go home, and look after her yeah"  
"Thanks Zoe" Tom said as went off to find Sam.  
"We're aloud to get off early" Tom said as Sam hugged him and thanked him before going off to the staff room and changing out of her scrubs. Her and Tom met at reception and went home in the car. When they got back home Sam ran to the toilet; once again to be sick. She came back downstairs ten minutes later looking even more pale. She flopped down next to Tom and cuddled upto him tightly. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"Maybe it would help if you ate something?" He asked  
"I'm not hungry" she told him  
"Just one thing? Please Sam?"

"Fine.."

"What do you want, Ill cook you anything..." He told her

"Really? Even marmite bacon?" She asked him smirking slightly

"Even marmite bacon" He told her

"Well that is what ill have" She told him as he made his way into the kitchen and made 'marmite bacon' as Sam called it. All it is bacon cooked in marmite. It smelt rather disgusting but it was one of the things Sam loved most. Once it had been cooked he took it into her and watched her eat it rather quickly and passed the plate to Tom. She watched him take it out and laughed at how much she had him wrapped around her little finger. He came back in and tickled her and watched her get annoyed at him for it. They loved winding each other up!

This is Rubbish I know! The next chapter will be better I promise! I HAVE MY LAPTOP NOW SO I CAN UPDATE WOOOO!


	14. Chapter 14

4 months later-Sam is eight months pregnant.  
She waddled down the stairs slowly; her bump was huge now!  
"Tom" she shouted as she sat on the middle step.  
"What's up?" He asked her  
"I need some help" she moaned as be laughed at her and walked up the stairs and took her hands and helped her down them.  
"Ugh, this is getting harder everyday" she told him sighing  
"Well in a month we will have a beautiful baby to count for it" he replied laughing slightly.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Tom asked her as she sat at the table.  
"Erm, toast" she told him whilst he busied himself with the toaster and presented a plate of toast In front of her.  
"Thanks" she said.  
"Well I have work today so it's just you I'm afraid although I could get somebody to come round, I'm sure fletch finishes as I start, do you want me to ask him to come?" Tom said.  
"I'm sure ill be fine" she told him.  
"Okay" he told her and he went off to get ready for work.

It had taken him half an hour to get dressed. When he got downstairs he found Sam snuggled on the couch watching Jeremy Kyle.  
"Your beginning to like this aren't you?" He said smirking as she blushed.  
"I'm not, there's nothing else on" she said quickly as he laughed and put his hands up.  
"I'll be back later" he said and kissed her head.

"See you later" She said

Tom had just pulled into the staff car park when he saw Fletch walking to his car. He quickly locked his car and ran over to him.

"Fletch, Fletch" He shouted

"Yeah mate" Fletch said

"I was wondering if you could keep Sam company today? She's home alone and im scared in case something happens" He told him

"Of course, tell her I'll be round 10" Fletch said

"Well, that's the thing she doesn't know, she told me she would be fine but..."

"But your worried, don't worry I get it... I worried endlessly about Natalie, Ill take her out for the day!" Fletch said

"Thanks" Tom said as he walked into work and Fletch drove home.

"Natalie" Fletch shouted as he walked into his house.

"Yeah?" She shouted back, she had just finished feeding their youngest child and had baby food on her top.

"Do you mind if I go and keep Sam company? She's about to drop and Toms worried about her being alone" Fletch explained to Natalie as she walked through to the hallway and smiled at her handsome husband.

"Of course, I'll manage, tell her I say hello! And make sure you look after her." Natalie told him as she kissed him on the lips and gave him a cuddle.

"I'm just gonna get changed then Ill go" Fletch said. He went up the stairs and picked out his usual attire; a t shirt and a pair of jeans with trainers. He had a quick shower and was back downstairs in an hour. He walked into the living room and saw his youngest sat in a baby bouncer laughing at cebeebies. He smiled at her, she was only five months old but was smiling and giggling at the TV. He wasn't aware of his wife walking in and putting her hands around his waist.

"She growing up isn't she?"

"Much to fast" He told her

"Right, I'm off" He said cheerfully!

"Tell her I have baby clothes" Natalie told him.

"Like I'd forget!" He told her as he got his car keys and headed out the door.

It had taken him 10 minutes to drive to Sam and Toms. When he arrived he could see the curtains we're still closed and the lights were off. He knocked on the door gently shouting Sam and waiting patiently until she came. When she got there her hair was all messy and she had chocolate around her mouth.

"Morning" He said as he stepped through the door and followed her into the living room. She sat on the sofa with the duvet on and fletch sat on the opposite one.

"Tom sent you didn't he? I told him I was fine" Sam told fletch.

"I know your fine, He knows your fine, he just wanted to make sure you had company, what do you want to do? We could go to the cinemas? I mean you don't have to walk, just sit" He said laughing at himself slightly.

"Fine, I just need to get dressed and then we can go, what do you want to see?" Sam asked

"I don't know, You can decide when we get there" he said as he watched her struggle up the stairs. He walked into their Kitchen and began to make him and Sam a cup of Tea. By the time she was down the stairs and dressed the tea was cold and he decided to just leave it.

"Come on then" He said as he linked arms with her and walked to Fletch's Car.

When they arrived the only films that were being shown we're incidious 2 and Monsters University.

"So which one?" Fletch asked her as she pulled a face.

"It will have to be incidious wont it" she told him.

He had now ordered the tickets and the 'scran' s he was calling it. Much to the displeasure of Sam.

"Come on then" He said as he led her to the screen and they took there seats. Sam started to feel pain across her abodomen and winced as another one came.

"Sam?...Are you okay?" Fletch asked as she winced again.

"No, It can't be" She muttered to herself as her waters broke...

**Ooooooh CLIFF HANGER, well not really because you know whats happening next but oh well, I hope you enjoyed, Updated wont be regualar because of homework and stuff but ill try and get one up every week as well as my other fic, Thank you to i_catch_aliens for the support and offering to do my homework! Well please review! This is for the nutters because we have decided to be pigs! ahaha**


	15. Chapter 15

"Fletch, I think the baby's coming" She told him as a look of pure fear flashed on her face.

"Okay, Don't panic, take some deep breaths and I'll call an ambulance.." He told her calmly whilst she took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Luckily for them nobody else was in the screen because they were early. Fletch had called an ambulance and had told one of the cinema workers what was happening. The only thing left to do was call Tom but that could wait for a bit because Sam was now in even more pain.

"Sam you need to take some deep breaths okay, the ambulance will be here soon" Fletch told her reassuringly as she nodded through the tears.

"It's too early" Sam told him though deep breaths.

"Sam, Listen to me. Natalie went into labour 2 months early with Evie and shes fine okay, your gonna be fine" Fletch said as Jeff and Dixie came running through the doors.

"Fletch? Sam?" Dixie said

"Baby Kent is finally coming!" Fletch said to Dixie as Sam screamed in pain again.

"Okay Sam love, we're gonna get you to the hospital now" Dixie told her.

"Tom, I want Tom" She said through deep breaths.

"I know Princess, he will be at the hospital when you get there, for now you'll have to deal with me, Fletch and Dixie" Jeff said smirking slightly.

"Right, come on then" Dixie said as Fletch and Jeff helped her up from her chair and they put her in the wheelchair. They had got her to the ambulance quite quickly when Sam had another contraction. Dixie got in the front and Jeff and Fletch got in the back. It had taken them 10 long minutes and a lot of screaming from Sam to get to the ED. When the doors we're opened it showed Zoe, Tom, Tess and Rita waiting for their arrival.

"Tom!" Sam said softly "It hurts so much, I can't do this" She told him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You can, Sam you're the strongest most Beautiful women I know, If anybody can do this, you can" Tom said taking her hand in his whilst she was wheeled through the doors of the ED.

It had been almost an hour since Sam had been brought in. Tom had stayed by her side holding her hand and stroking her forehead. The Baby was nearly out now and she had done a lot of screaming. Tom was sure his hand was going too fall off.

"Come on Sam! One last push!" Zoe said!

Sam pushed and the baby was out, It wasn't crying though.

"Tom, its not crying, why Tom" Sam asked him through short panicked breaths

"Zoe?" Tom asked but before he knew it the baby was put in an incubator and had several members of staff crowded around.

"Tom, Tom?" Sam said now crying hysterically. Tom had walked over to his Daughter and watched as they pumped into her tiny little body. She was far too small and frail. Nothing could bring him out of his daze. Fletch was now talking to Sam as she was about to have a panic attack.

"Sam, calm down..." Fletch told her

"You said it would be okay, You said she would be fine.." Sam told him through short panicked breaths.

"Sam, you need to calm down" Fletch told her putting an oxygen mask over her face and telling her to take deep breaths whilst walking over to where Zoe was with Ash and they baby.

"How's it looking?" Fletch asked her quietly to which Zoe replied with the shake of her head. He sighed.

"Stop" His voice was croaky, Like it hadn't been used for a while. "Just stop" he was now crying. "She's not going to get any better, There's no point" He said walking out of Resus. Leaving Sam, Crying on her own.

**Omg, Im sorry for it being so sad, Im actually crying**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam, Sam wake up!" Tom was shaking Sam trying to wake her from her nightmare.

"Tom?" She said quietly as she cried

"Hey, hey. Its okay, I'm here!" He told her as he enveloped her in his arms and let her cry into his chest. He knew he shouldn't have left her.

"What happened?" He asked her

"I dozed off and I had a nighmare" She told him closing her eyes.

"What happened in the nightmare?" Tom asked her.

"Well, Fletch came over and we went to the cinemas to watch incideous, and I went into labour and you weren't there and when we got to the hosptital she was born but she died and you we're ignoring me and I didn't like it" She told him "What If that happens to her Tom?"

"Sam you cant worry about this now okay, she has all the chance of being healthy, don't worry yourself okay?" He told her as she cried even more into his chest.

"How about I go out and get a film and some goodies and we can have a night cuddled up on the sofa" He asked her to which she replied to with a nod and he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I love you so much, and this baby, we are going to be one big happy family" He told her standing up and helping her up.

"Now, do you want to come aswell?" He asked her gently taking her hand in his as she nodded gently. He took her coat from the banister and put it around her shoulders.

"Come on then" He said leading her to the car and starting the engine.

It had taken them 10 minutes to get to blockbuster. Tom and Sam walked through the doors hand in hand and were walking around the shop.

"Do you have any idea what film you want to get?" Sam asked him.

"Nope, do you want anything inpaticualar?" Tom asked her.

"I was thinking of Mean Girls!" she told him with a smile.

"Well, what the lady wants the lady gets" He said picking up mean girls and going to pay for it.

"Right, next stop Tescos!" He said cheerfully as Sam gave him an evil glare.

"Shut up!" she told him getting into the car whilst Tom mumbled something about hormones.

When they arrived at Tesco, Sam grabbed a basket and gave it to Tom. She walked around putting several tubs of Ben and Jerrys in the basket and plenty of packets of wine gumes. Tom on the other hand put in crisps and a bottle of pepsi.

"Right, come on then, lets pay." Tom said going to the tills whilst Sam went to the toilet and they met at the doors.

They soon arrived at Home and were snuggled up on the couch.

"Tom, I was so scared today, I cant stop thinking about it" Sam said

"You need to forget about it okay, It was just a dream Sam, Just a dream"

**Im sorry guys, I felt so mean, so I had to write this asap, I know you couldn't wait till Friday! Please review! Btw this was abbeys idea ly abbey xox**


	17. Chapter 17

Tom had woke early. The past few days had had a real impact on Sam. The dream that she had was getting to her. She was constantly worried and upset which wasn't good for her or the baby. Tom stretched his arms and looked beside him. She was so beautiful. She was sleeping peacefully which he hadn't seen in a while. He hated leaving her whilst he went to work but there was nothing he could do about that.

"I love you" He whispered quietly not wanting her to wake whilst kissing her forehead gently before getting out of bed and heading for the shower. He tiptoed to the ensuite and got into the shower. He stood there for around 10 minutes before he pulled the towel from the rack and wrapped it around his body. He walked back into the bedroom to find Sam fully awake and stretching her arms.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he joked.

"Morning prince charming" she said going along with the joke whilst smiling.

"did you sleep okay?" He asked her; knowing that her recent nightmares had affected her mood.

"Yep" She said "Can I come to work with you today?"

"You sure?" He asked "I mean your huge now and if you catch anything..."

"Tom, Ill be fine trust me!" She butted in as he held his hands up and walked over to the wardrobe picking out a pair of Jeans and a chequered shirt. He put them both on before going and sitting next to Sam and pulling her towards his chest; letting her listen to his steady heartbeat as he put his hand on her stomach; when he felt his daughter move the biggest smile graced his lips. Sam watched as he smiled and smiled aswell.

"Right, come on then. If you're coming with me I'm leaving in half an hour" He told her smiling as she untangled herself from his grip and walked over to the wardrobe picking out a baggy knitted jumper and a pair of black leggings. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was very pale and the bags under her eyes had been there for days. She hated being like this; constantly ill and her emotions all over the place. In the beginning of her pregnancy she didn't want it, she refused to acknowledge that there was something growing inside her; a person. A person whom she had grown to love; to do anything to protect and that's why the nightmares were affecting her, because although she didn't want to admit it, deep down she loved her and even though she used to be a emotionally stunted tomboy she knew that she was the complete opposite. Maybe the baby had made her change for the better? She put up a wall; a wall of bricks which meant that any emotion she felt towards anybody wasn't there. After Dylan she made a promise to herself; she was never going to let anybody play with her emotions again and that's what she had done; she had pushed everybody who had cared for her away until she had nobody and thats when she realised that Tom had cared for her and loved her and she had accepted the fact that she needed to let go and Tom was the right guy for her.

"Sam!" Tom shouted from the kitchen "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked

"No, I'll just grab a banana" she shouted back down as she brushed her hair an made her way down the stairs; or as she liked to call them: The life ruiners.

"Tom, I lied before; I wanted to come to work with you because I have an appointment" she told him.

"Like a scan? Because Im pretty sure we've had them all..." He told her as Sam's due date was a mere 2 weeks away.

" I know but I just wanted to erm" She was stuttering and she was getting quite hot "Erm, well I just wanted another one, I hate these nightmares; I'm constantly on edge; you don't need to come, Ill be fine. I just want ot get checked over" She told him as he smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know, I just felt like l couldn't" She said

"Sam, you can tell me anything" He told her kissing her forehead and handing her a banana before putting on her coat and heading out the door.

They had arrived at the ED 10 minutes later; they walked in hand in hand and sam smiled as she got various hello's and nice to see you remarks from several colleges. They walked into the staffroom and Sam sat on the sofa whilst Tom changed into his scrubs. She did miss being up and about on her feet and Tending to the injured but it was all for a good cause.

"What time is your appointment?" Tom asked her whilst he got his stethoscope from his locker.

"11" She told him, she still felt guilty that she hadn't told him but he had seemed to have forgotten.

"Okay" he said smiling as he checked the time; 10:30. "My shift starts in a sec so I'll have to love you and leave you"

"Duty calls" She said "Do you fancy helping me up?" she asked him putting her hands out in front of her so he could pull her up.

"You're getting heavy" He told her which received a playful slap on the arm.

"Sam...I love you" He said as he kissed her

"I love you too..." She replied watching him leave and Zoe enter.

"Wow! You're getting so big" Zoe said as she walked over to where Sam was standing and gave her a big hug. "How are things?" She asked.

"Good, I have an appointment in a bit but I'm fine!" She told her smiling. Zoe could see that she looked physically drained but the smile seemed to make her look stronger like she was okay.

"Its been quiet without you!" She joked

"Has Fletch been good?" She asked her sarcastically.

"Is he ever good?.." She replied laughing.

"I have to go to my appointment now, but I'll be back soon. Tell Big Mac I'm waiting for one of his famous cups of teas" She said smiling as she walked out of the door and up to maternity.

She had decided that the steps would be to much of a struggle and decided to use the lift. When she arrived she spotted a familiar face giving a midwife a mouthful.

"Jac!" Sam said as she walked over and almost burst out in laughter and the young midwifes face. "Sam! It's great to see you!" Jac told her she pulled her in for a hug but didn't get far as both bumps wouldn't co-operate.

"Look at you, Now whoever got Jac Naylor must be considered an absolute legend" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha, Now don't tell me that this baby is Dylan's because.."

"No" Sam butted in as soon as the word Dylan came out of her mouth "Its Toms, we're sort of a thing" She said smiling

"Now that is something I never thought would happen" She joked.

"Well..."

"I have a scan in a second, but afterwards we could go for lunch or something? I don't have any operations today and I could really do with some food" She said

"Sounds great, I have a scan in about 5 minutes, How about we meet up at the entrance at say 12?" Sam said

"Sounds great" Jac told her smiling before going off into one of the many rooms.

Sam walked over to the desk and smiled at the lady before giving in her details and waiting to be called.

"Sam Nicholls" A young tallish nurse called. He was young and had blonde hair. "This way" He said guiding her into one of the room.

"I'm Ben and I'll be your magician for the day" He told her smiling "Now, do you want to wait for your partner?" He asked.

"He's been held up at work, I'll be fine" She told him

"Okay now if you want to lie back and I will just ask you a few questions" He informed her

"How far along are you?" He asked her

"Eight and a half months" She told him

"Right, why are we having this scan? I mean its not procedure." He told her

"I've been having nightmares, I'm so scared that something is wrong with her, I just need some reassurance" She told him starting to breathe more heavily.

"Woah, Its okay...I need you to calm down your breathing, Try not to panic" He told her whilst breathing deeply and telling her to copy him.

"Thats it" He said as her breathing was slowly coming down. "Well done" he told her

"I'm so sorry" She stuttered as several tears fell doe her face.

"its fine, don't worry" He told her handing her a tissue.

"Lets get this scan done, okay" He said as she pulled up her t-shirt and he put the gel and then the probe on her huge bump which was covered in dark purple stretch marks.

"Look, your baby is absolutely fine" He told her whilst she let out a huge sigh.

"Thank god" she muttered

"Would you like a picture?" He asked her kindly.

"Yes please" She said "Thank you so much"

"My pleasure" He said as he wiped the gel of her stomach And helped her up. He then handed her the picture and she smiled before walking out of the door and back down to the ED.

"Tom" She shouted as she spotted him next to reception and walked over to where he was standing.

"She's fine" she said happily

"See I told you" he said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to lunch now with a old friend" she told him "see you later" she said cheekily making her way out of the doors and walking over to where Jac was standing.

"So, where do you want to go?" Jac asked

"I don't mind, Ill let you pick" She said

"How about Pizza Express?" Jac asked

"Sounds great.." Sam replied as they both made their way into town one waddling more than the other...

**Lol, Thank you all for your reviews, a special thank you to i_catch_aliens bc she is amazing and yeah she helped a lot with this chapter...Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

It had taken them a long 15 minutes before they had finally reached town. Sam and Jac we're friends from med school. They were quite close back in the day. Both of them top scoring students. They had drifted apart when Sam had joined the army.  
"You didn't mention, who's is it then?" Sam asked her  
"You know that cocky Scottish nurse on Darwain?" She stated "his" she said, not mentioning his name.  
"Jonny?" Sam asked suprisingly. Jac had always made an emphasis on how she was never going to fall for a nurse but actually it was quite the opposite.  
"Yeah, but can I just mention it was pity sex and it meant absolutely nothing..." Jac added although she immediately regretted it. That was her head speaking, not her heart.  
"How far along are you?" Jac asked her  
"Eight an half months, it's torture! Although Tom has been looking after me...I've been a complete bitch to him though. I've had the most disgusting cravings, my emotions have been all over the place not to mention my sleeping routines! The best is still to come! How far along are you?" Sam asked her slightly out of breath which made Jac laugh slightly.

"5 months, although the baby has a diaphragmatic hernia" Jac told her

"Jac...I'm so sorry, I can't imagine..." Sam replied as Jac quickly spoke

"Don't be, I mean everything happens for a reason, there's still a 50% chance that she will grow up with minimal complications and be a healthy baby...We have chose not to dwell on it too much" Jac told her friend as they arrived at pizza express and sat at a table.

"I don't know how your so strong, I mean I had one bad dream and I worried for days, I had an extra scan today because I needed to see if she was okay, Tom tries to help but I just push him away and my emotions get the better if me" She told Jac

"It's just natural, he knows you love him. Have you seen somebody about the nightmares?" Jac asked.

"No, Tom's the only one who knows about them. You're the first person I've spoke about them too." She said as Jac raised her eyebrows.

"Sam, maybe you should" Jac said and Sam nodded and sighed.

"It's just, I hate it, being like this. I feel like everyone is treading on eggshells at the moment, I just want to be myself again and it hard to think that even though in a few weeks I will have a beautiful little girl with a man I love more than anything, It hurts me to think that I will never be me again. I'll never be my old self" She told Jac, starting to mutter slightly towards the end.

"I feel the exact same way. I love Jonny so much, I have been so horrible to him. I really hope that this baby will bring us closer together! Because even though I've never said this to anyone before; I need him" Jac finally admitted.

"The joys of life!" Sam said as the waitor came over to take their order.

"Can I have a Meat Feast but with marmite on top" Sam asked as Jac laughed under her breath.

"Sure, It'll be a bit longer to wait though" He told her

"Thats fine" Sam said smiling.

"Can I have a margarita with extra chesse" Jac stated simply handing the menu to the waitor.

"Of course, now how about some drinks?" he asked.

"I'll have a decaf coffee"

"And I'll have orange juice" Sam added

"Okay, your food should be here soon!" He said walking towards the Kitchens. Sam and Jac had been at pizza express for about 2 hours. Jac laughing at Sam's weird cravings and sharing pregnancy stories. It was like they had never drifted apart, like they had gone back 15 years.

"Do you want to get out of here then?" Jac asked

"Yes!" Sam said, standing up and picking up her bag. They both walked out of Pizza express and to the lift in the mall. They both stepped in and the doors closed slowly , Sam clicked the floor they needed to get to and they felt the lift move suddenly they heard a creak and all off the lights went out.

"Jac?" Sam said quietly "Are you there?" She asked, she always had hated the dark.

"I'm here don't worry" Jac said noticing her friends distressed state

"I can't, I mean I don't like the dark" She said. She tried to slow down her breathing. She couldn't have another panic attack today. Jac got out her phone and shone the light on Sam. She then walked over to the button and clicked the helpline. She told the instructor what was happening and they said they would get on it. Sam was still stuck to the spot, fear was etched on her features and she had paled considerably.

"Woah Sam" Jac said as she walked over to her shaking friend and held her shoulders "Calm down, they are going to get us out of here, and we will be fine" Jac told her calmly as several tears fell from Sam's eyes.

"Ja-Jac, I think my waters just broke"

...

**If I can motivate myself the next chapter should be up tonight! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! **


	19. Chapter 19

"Right, okay, don't panic, you'll be fine" Jac said stumbling across her words "I'll just go and tell them what's happening and they might be able to get us out of here faster okay, nice deep breaths, I'll be back in a minute" Jac told her before walking over to the helpline again. She took a deep breath and pressed the button before waiting for a reply.

"We will have you out of there in about an hour..." The technician said

"Well we don't have that long, my friend here has gone into labour and is a few weeks early. She is very scared of the dark and could have a panic attack any second, we need to get out of here" Jac told him calmly knowing that if she got stressed and annoyed she would end up lashing out.

"I'm sorry love but all of the lifts are down. It's going to take us a while to get them up and running again. Your top of the list, we will call an ambulance for when there back up again" He told her

"My name is not love and I don't fall for any of your pathetic excuses, If this lift isn't running soon, I will sue..." She told him cutting off the line and walking back over to Sam who now had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

"Looks like we will be here for a good hour, How about we sit you down and get you comfy" Jac suggested whilst Sam nodded and let Jac guide her over to the corner of the lift and sit down.

"Have you had any contractions yet?" Jac asked

"No" Sam replied, Jac could feel her shaking as she held her hand. "What if she dies or something, She's three weeks early and.."

"Think positively Sam" Jac butted in quickly.

"I need to talk to Tom" Sam told her " Can you call him for me?" She asked through short breaths handing Jac her phone.

"Sure, stay calm okay" Jac said scrolling through her contacts until she found Tom and quickly dialled his number, there was a few rings before he picked up.

"Sam?.." he said

"Hi, It's Jac, well the thing is we are sort of stuck in a lift in the mall" She told him "Don't worry, Sam is fine, although her waters broke about 5 minutes ago, she wants to talk to you" She said before passing the phone to Sam.

"Tom"

"I'm here don't worry" He could hear the panic in her voice and her heavy breathing down the line "It's really dark and she's early, like in the dream.."

"Sam, Listen to me. You need to calm down, when you get out of the lift I will be there okay, Just take some deep breaths and think positively" He told her

"But.."

"No buts"

"No buts" She replied through the tears as the phone crackled before losing connection. She ended up dropping the phone due to her muscles losing control and letting huge sobs take a hold of her. She felt a twinge in her stomach and let a huge scream out as Jac rushed to her side.

"Woah" Jac said "Deep breaths okay"

They had been in there for about 20 minutes before the lights decided to flicker and switch on. Sam had 2 more contractions and they we're now growing closer together. She was still sat on the floor with Jac by her side holding her hand when the doors opened and revealed Jeff, Dixie and a rather worried looking Tom. He had kept his promise and quickly ran into the lift and taking Sam's hand.  
"See, I knew you could do it" He said taking her hand and kissing her head

"Thank you" He said to Jac as she nodded and smiled

"Tom, I need to get this thing out of me before I kill somebody" She said pulling his t-Shirt and squeezing her hand.

"Right, come on then Princess" Jeff said whilst himself, Tom and Dixie helped Sam into the wheelchair and then Tom helped Jac up and they all quickly ran to the ambulance and climbed inside. Jac got in the front with Dixie and Tom in the back with Jeff and Sam. Sam still had a tight grip on Tom's hand and was breathing on the entinox that Jeff had just given her before they had begun their drive to ED. When they arrived Zoe and Ash were waiting with Fletch and Rita in tow.

"Right Zoe, this is Sam Nicholls., 28 she went onto labour about an hour ago in a lift. She's had entinox and 5 of morphine, her blood pressure is quite high and is struggling to keep her breathing under control" Jeff said whilst the wheeled a exhausted Sam into resus. Jac following behind, she watched as Jamie and Robyn quickly ran the other way after their confrontation the other day and quietly laughed to herself.

"Jac" Zoe said surprisingly "What are you doing here?"

" I was with Sam in the lift"

"Ohh" Zoe replied.

Sam had now been in labour for four hours. She had Tom holding one hand, Fletch holding the other. Zoe was with Rita down the business end of things and Ash was checking her vital signs. She had managed to get her breathing under control but she still had a high blood pressure. Jac had to be called to theatre and had promised to check on her later.

"Right she's crowning" Zoe said

"On your next contraction, I need you to push Sam" Rita said as Sam had another contraction and screamed so loud the whole hospital could hear her.

"That's it" Rita said.

"See, Sam just a few more minutes and we will have our beautiful little baby" Tom said moving her hair out her sweaty face.

"One more big push" Zoe said as Sam screamed Loudly and then the baby was out but instead if hearing cries they heard silence. Zoe quickly cut the umbilical cord and They watched Zoe, Rita and Ash put there beautiful new daughter in a incubator and pump air into her small lungs.

"Tom, Its just like the dream" She choked out whilst he held her hand a few tears fel down his cheek. For a few minutes there was silence before cries filled then and a smiled graced everybodys lips. Sam was still crying but Zoe bought over there small fragile daughter and handed her, She smiled and looked at Tom, its everything she could've wanted. A beautiful daughter, an amazing boyfriend and her figure back.

"Do you have a name?" Rita asked whilst Sam looked at Tom and he nodded.

"Yeah, Dasey. Dasey-May Kent" Sam said happily, she hadn't been this happy in a while.

**There you go, I motivated myself, please review btw dasey is pronnuced Daisy, I has to spell it like that for reasons lol **


	20. Chapter 20

Sam and Tom had several visits from members of the ED before Sam and the baby we're transferred to maternity. Jamie and Robyn had came to see them with a babygrow which had a stethoscope on. Tess had bought her a baby book and Fletch had brought a huge bag of baby clothes. Dasey was doing fine. Her obs were normal but the doctors we're keeping an eye on her because her brain didn't have oxygen for a good five minutes which could result in brain damage or lung complications. Sam had been holding her for the past half an hour, rocking her gently and smiling. Tom had gone home to get Sam some things when Jac walked through the door.

"You did it!" Jac said happily

"I wouldn't of been able to if it wasn't for you!" she said as Jac walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Is this her?" She asked

"Yeah, she's called Dasey, you can hold her if you want" Sam said whilst Jac took Dasey out of Sam's arms and rocked backwards and forwards.

"Sam, she's beautiful" Jac said smiling, she was rather annoyed when an out of breath Jonny ran through the door.

"Jac, thank god. I thought you we're having a scan or something without me.." He said

"I've just come too see Sam and Dasey" Jac said "When I went out before, I was with Sam we had some lunch and then got a stuck in a lift and Sam went into labour" Jac told him as he nodded.

"Ahhhh, that makes sense..." Jonny said "Although me and Sam already know each other" He said.

"I might've guessed, you do work in the same hospital you idiot" Jac said whilst Sam laughed. Jonny walked over to where Jac was sat on the bed with Dasey.

"Sam, she's gorgeous, she looks just like Tom" Jonny said "Wait she is Tom's right" Jonny asked whilst Sam laughed.

"Of course"

"Do you mind?" He said signalling towards the newborn

"Go ahead" she said smiling as Jonny took the baby out of Jac's arms and smiled hugely.

"So, when can you go home?" Jac asked

"In a few days, Dasey has to be kept in for obs, she wasn't breathing when she was born so there could be complications. Tom has just gone to get some stuff" Sam told Jac who was watching Jonny, he was a natural with kids.

"Sam, she seems perfectly fine! I'm sure there will be no complications" Jac said still watching Jonny as Tom came through the door. He walked over to Sam and placed the bag on the floor and smiled at Jac and Jonny.

"Congratulations" Jonny said handing Dasey to Tom who nodded thanks and smiled at his beautiful daughter.

"Right, well we best had be going, Duty calls and whatever, I'll call you Sam" Jac said before giving Sam a hug and disappearing with Jonny. Tom sat on the bed next to Sam he put his free hand around her shoulders and she put her head on his chest. He had his two beautiful girls next to him; as long as his girls were okay; nothing could darken his mood.


	21. Chapter 21

The time had finally come; they could take Dasey home. She had been doing well and had improved considerably over the past few days. Sam had been discharged and they we're just waiting for Dasey to be given the all clear. Sam still had her pj's on and was sat feeding Dasey when Ben, the midwife from her scan came over.

"I heard you were here, I just wanted to check you we're okay" He said

"I'm fine! The birth went okay although she wasn't breathing but she seems okay now!" she said.

"You look exhausted!" he said "Where is that guy of yours?"

"He's just gone to ask when Dasey can come home" She said as Tom walked through the door with the doctor.

"Well, I'm happy to say Dasey is absolutely fine! She can be discharged and you can take her home" He said happily as Sam sighed and nodded

"Thank you" She said whilst the doctor walked out of the door Ben in tow.

"It's time" Tom said and Sam nodded

"I know... I don't have to get changed do I? I mean, I can go home in my pjs?" She asked Tom tiredly

"Of course"

They had put Dasey in a pink babygrow and in her carseat. Sam was almost asleep on the hospital bed as Tom woke her up.

"Come on then" He said helping her up whilst Dasey started to cry. Sam just stood there oblivious to what was happening around her whilst Tom put Dasey's dummy in her mouth. He then shook Sam's shoulders and tried to grab her attention.

"Sam?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face, she wasn't aware of what was going on around her, like she was trapped in her own mind; which she was. She was terrified. She wasn't sure weather Tom could see it too, the idea of having a baby. Another human too look after scared her. The past few days had been okay because they we're in hospital but reality had finally hit her when The doctor said they could go home. She couldn't look after herself; never mind another person. A person who would depend on her solely in the next few years and it terrified her.

"Come on, do you want to go to the ED before we go? Show her off!" Tom asked Sam who nodded as he picked up the carseat and took Sam's hand and began their walk to the ED.

1O minutes later they walked down the stairs to reception. Sam had refused to go in the lift. Fletch immediately recognised them and smiled. They walked down the steps and over to where Fletch was standing with Louise and Big Mac.

"She's gorgeous, I don't know where she gets that from" Fletch said taking Dasey's hand and smiling whilst Sam swatted his arm playfully. Soon they had a huge crowd around them whilst Dasey was passed around like pass the parcel much to the displeasure of Sam who was looking rather uncomfortable Tom took her hand and smiled hoping to reassure her but it didn't really help. Sam quickly let go off Tom's hand and took the baby off Robyn and stormed out tears filled her eyes and she held her baby tightly.

"Sorry, Robyn. She's not herself at the moment and she struggling" Tom said as he apoligised for them both and picked up the baby carrier; running in the direction of Sam. He saw her in the peace garden she was holding Dasey closely to her but Tom could hear her crying. He went and sat next to her and put his arm around her small shoulders and pulled her towards his chest as she sobbed heavily. He didn't know what had happened or why she was so upset but he was going to help her.

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE SPOILERS? OMG I WAS CRYING AND LIKE OMG, I CAN IMAGINE HIM PROPOSING, YEP, IM DEAD OMG LADEEDAA, IF YOU HEAR SCREAMING ITS PROBS ME **

**So yeah, this is the next chapter, please review, I don't know if it all fits and I think its totally out of character but yknow**


	22. Chapter 22

Somehow he had managed to get her in the car and home. He still didn't know what had upset her so much, she was feeding Dasey as he came in the living room and sat next to her; putting the coffee he had just made on the table in front of them. He was watching her carefully, she was such a natural; the way she looked at Dasey: It was obvious that she loved her more than anything in the whole world even if she was too scared to admit it.

"Sam, why were you so upset?" he asked her kindly, she looked at him carefully; studying all of his features, she didn't know whether she trusted him enough to tell him what she was about to tell him; she knew that she loved him, but this was her biggest secret. A secret she had kept for 6 years and one she felt she needed to tell, her anxiety levels had risen and she found it hard to keep her emotions in check, If it wasn't for the baby in her hands she probably would've been at the toilet being sick.

"Well, when me and Dylan we're together and I mean happy. We had a baby, she was beautiful, when we took her home she was fine, just like Dasey is now. But within the first week of having her home, she died and I've never forgiven myself for it because it was my fault and Dylan never really forgave me either although she died of cotdeath, it was all my fault and I'm scared about Dasey; I can't go through that again Tom, it broke me and I've never really forgotten about it" she finally admitted to Tom, she was crying and the bottle she was feeding Dasey had been abandoned on the table, she had a tight hold of her now crying baby. She rocked gently whilst Tom just sat there trying to process his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you, I know it's the sort of stuff you're supposed to tell your boyfriend and I didn't but this is something I've kept wrapped up for a long time, Nobody actually knows apart from me and Dylan which probably bought on the nightmares" She explained getting herself into an even bigger state.

"Its okay, I'm so sorry Sam, I really am" He said taking Dasey out of Sam's arms and putting her in her carrier, and pulling Sam towards him.

"I love you so much, Dylan should not have blamed you, it wasn't your fault okay, Just remember that" He told her kissing her forehead gently.

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR CHELSEA, LOVE YOU CHELS**


	23. Chapter 23

They had stayed there for while, neither of them wanting to leave to warmth of each other's arms, the coffee's Tom had mad beforehand were now abandoned on the table. Luckily Dasey had fell asleep so it had been a quite peaceful half an hour; some people would call it an awkward silence but they didn't- to them they needed to think and silence was the only way to do that, Tom was still mortified at Sam's confession, he didn't know how one person could keep it all bottled up for that long, even the most emotionally stunted person in the world would start to show cracks some day but he was glad that she had told him about it because now he could help her, he had no idea how much it had helped her to get it of her chest but he could only imagine it would've lifted a huge weight if her shoulders, he was mad at Dylan too, he couldn't imagine how small and guilty Sam must've felt at the time. Sam moved slightly in his arms adjusting her head so she lay on his chest whilst he moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"You can't blame yourself forever Sam, you have to let it go" He told her as he nodded against his chest.

"I know, but it's hard to forget and with Dasey, it just brings everything back..." She told him sadly

"You don't have to forget her Sam, she will always be a part of your life, you just have to let it go, you need to stop being so hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't Dylan's fault, sometimes things just happen and nobody can change them" He told her

"I know, but people say everything happens for a reason but sometimes I don't know what the reason is for everything that's happened to me, maybe it was God's plan for me but I really don't know anymore" She told him several tears falling from her eyes and Tom pulled her even closer whispering words of comfort into her ear before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. He carried her upstairs and placed her into their bed before heading downstairs to where he could hear a crying baby waiting for a cuddle. He got her out of her carrier and sat down with her in his arms, he rocked her gently smiling at how much she resembled Sam, he had never really noticed before, she had Sam's big blue eyes and her lips, she really was a beautiful baby, even her little gurgle that she made was adorable, she already had Tom wrapped around her little finger. She cried slightly, indicating she needed feeding or changing, Tom was hoping she wanted a bottle but when he got a huge whiff of whatever she had made, he knew it was quite the opposite.

"now, I think we should get mummy up, don't you? Daddy doesn't do poops" he told her smiling before standing up and walking up the stairs with her and into his and Sam bedroom. They walked over to where Sam was asleep and sat next to her.

"Sam? Dasey has a little surprise for you" he told her smiling as she opened her eyes slowly and moving herself into a sitting position before taking Dasey off him.

"Right and would this surprise be so important that I needed to be woke?" She asked him raising her eyebrows slightly as he smiled and nodded.

"A man should never have to change a dirty nappy"

**Ive been reading a really good fic called walking away by ficmouse and if you haven't read it, i suggest you do! Its sylam but oh well! Thank you for all of your reviews and stuff! I have another fic now called I do, so if you want to read that please do aahaha, well yeah thank you**


	24. Chapter 24

5 months later-

"Sam?" Tom called he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Dasey In his arms, she was smiling up at him as he pulled funny faces. "We need to go soon, Fletch is expecting us, don't forget Evie's present it's on top of the drawers"

"I'm nearly ready, have you made sure you have got all of Daseys stuff? Because last time you forgot her nappies and that didn't end up going to well" she shouted back down to him as he rolled his eyes.

"Like I'd forget, do you think I've ever forgotten how funny it was when you had a hissy fit like a teenager" he said laughing slightly as he put Dasey in her car seat.

"Me and Dasey will be in the car when your ready" He told her before leaving the house with a car seat on one arm and a pink peppa pig bag on his back. Sam quickly put on her boots and checked her appearance in the mirror, she looked a lot happier than she used to, the bags under her eyes had gone and she looked happier, stronger than before, she picked up Evie's present as she walked out of their bedroom closing the door behind her and making her way down the stairs, she grabbed her coat on the way out checking that Tom had remembered everything. She slowly made her way towards the car, she smiled as she got In and saw Tom strapping in Dasey before he got in next to her and started the engine.

It was a quick fifteen minute drive to Fletch's, the sound of Dasey laughing making them smile made time go quicker. They all quickly got out and went into Fletch's rather large house. Their was children everywhere, all playing and laughing and several mums spotted about the place. Sam smiled at Tom as they went off to find Fletch. They spotted him nicking the sausage rolls of the plate and laughed slightly as he turned round with a mouth full of food.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure" he said laughing as he pulled Sam in for a hug "wow you've grown up madam" he said to Dasey taking her finger as she laughed slightly, causing a huge grin to grace Fletch's lips. "You clever little girl"

"Where's Evie?" Sam asked looking around the room in search of her goddaughter.

"She just through there" he said pointing to her; she was sat in a circle with her friends and immediately spotted them and ran over, she gave Sam a huge hug.

"Now, how old is my little princess today then?" Sam asked smiling

"Four" she said as she held up her four fingers.

"Aren't you a clever girl, now here's your present, make sure you don't make them all at once" she said laughing as Evie took the wrapping paper off and smiling.

"Thank you Sam and Tom and Dasey, I love you" she said before she ran off and went to play with her friends again.

"She's growing up so fast" Sam said smiling.

"Much to fast" fletch replied as he laughed and showed them through to the conservetry where Natalie was with her sister. They we're all chatting for a while before Sam and Tom decided to go, they said their goodbyes before leaving for home and cuddled up with Dasey on the sofa.

"I love you so much Sam"

"I love you too Tom"

lol, well that's the end ahah, this chapter is so cringey omg, lol review anyway ahahah, this has been fun to write and tank you for all your reviews and stuff so yeah x x


End file.
